Sandy Haze
by Wolfgirl1317
Summary: Bella has moved on from the Cullens. A certain wolf catches her heart, and a best friend soon becomes her enemy. In a battle to Save there love will Bella and Seth make it to the end, or will everything in there path rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella is 19**_

_**Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob are 17**_

_**Leah, Paul and Sam are 21**_

_**ALL CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS ARE S. Meyers i unfortunately don't own them **_

* * *

As I drive down to La Push, the last 2 weeks floated through my mind, well what I could remember of it, I finally had stepped out of my "Zombie" stage after douche ward left me alone in the fricken woods, I couldn't see the pained looks from Charlie anymore, the whispering all around me and the awkward attempted conversations. Life just didn't seem important but I knew I had to move on and stop grovelling over that sparkly bastard so I, Bella Swan was going to start be me again I was choosing to LIVE.

So now here I am driving down to La Push for the first time in months and as soon as I saw the red cottage I knew this is where i wanted to be.

Jacob Black the rock in my life met me my truck before i had the truck door opened, with his huge grin of a smile plastid on his face, "Bells, it's about time you're pretty face showed up around here, was starting to think you forgot about me" he pouted at me. He slid me out of the truck and held my hand as we walked towards the garage, "well I thought I better come and check you haven't squished yourself under the rabbit, or eating billy out of home". He chuckled and led me towards the almost finished rabbit and sat me down on a car seat lying on the floor, "well my babies almost finished just got to finish up the inside and put the seats back in and then she will be good to go then we can take her for a drive what ya think"?. I smiled up at Jake and before I could answer him 3 boys come tumbling threw the door. "Ohh Jake here finally got a girl in the shed" Quil said as he came over to give me a hug "Hey Swan long time know see thought we'd never see your pretty face round here". You couldn't not love Quil cockiness and all he was a great friend "well Quilly I couldn't stand not seeing your pretty little self anymore". The guys laughed as Embry and Seth came over and hugged me as well. "Jake here hasn't stopped talking about you, whens Bella gonna come round, I miss bella, god he was a broken record so please for the love of all that's holy DO NOT LEAVE THAT LONG EVER AGAIN PLEASEE!". We all cracked up as Jake pouted and went on about how he didn't do any of that.

As night fell Charlie joined us on the rez as we all had pizza for dinner as Billy and Charlie watch a football game replay, the guys and I headed on down to first beach where we meet up with the pack. Emily, Kim and i watched as the guys played football around the fire, and eat tonnes more food. Eventually as everyone made there way round the fire again i couldn't help but notice how much Jake moved around me always holding me close and making sure i was no further then two feet away, i love him like a brother but no matter how many times i have to say it he doesnt see it that way.

As im sitting next to Jake i notice out of the corner of my eye Seth watching me. So i casually sneak glances at him, hiding behind my hair and notice that Seth isnt the little kid i used to play with, his werewolf phase and made him toned in all the right places and tall and ohh those abs. As i glanced back round to look at Seth i catch him looking at me, damn caught out, but before i can turn away i see his beautiful cheesy grin and beautiful brown eyes with the hint of humor and something else in them. Suddenly i cant help but look at him, i couldn't turn my head away even if i tried all i can see is him and all of a sudden i feel loved, protected and cared for.

Finally im snapped out of this beautiful Haze by Kim shoving me and Jacob staring between me and Seth. Kim's eyes are popping out of her head with pure excitement as she squeezes my hand tight. Jacob suddenly gets up and leaves before i can say anything with Sam and Embry on his tail. I notice everyone is starring between me and Seth, but Seth doesnt seem to notice he just sits there and smiles at me sweetly."ok guys, im sorry i zoned out a bit but do you really have to stare at me geez"? i looked around the group as one by one they slowly went back to there own conversations.

As i sit there thinking about what the hell just happened and why everyone is being weird i hear i painful howl and know that it is Jacob instantly as the howl dies down Quil, Seth and Paul all give me a sad smile. Then out of know where it hits me and i stupidly blurt out "HOLLY CRAP DID SETH JUST IMPRINT ON ME". But before i can think about what ive just said a pained expression crosses Seths face and he jumps up and runs to the woods. I stare at the woods for god knows how long and whisper out " i didn't mean it like that i was just shocked you have to bring him back"! Paul for once looks sympathetic and comes over and squeezes my shoulder gently all humor gone from his face " just give him sometime to just freak out and sort his emotions bells he understands".

The drive home with Charlie is quiet and i go straight up to my room and go to bed. For once a peaceful sleep dreaming about my Sandy wolf.

_**Would love reviews let me know what ya**_** think**** XO**


	2. Chapter 2

SETH'S POV

Being a teenager and turning into a giant wolf was not exactly the way I thought id be living my life at 17, not to say it didn't come with some bonuses like epic growth spurt and abs and muscles any guy would kill for, but it also took away a lot of choices like going to college to play football or just packing up and going on a road trip with your mates and the biggest was dating. Imprinting didn't affect many of the guys views Sam and Jarred were already with their soul mates, Paul and Quil slept with anything with boobs but Embry and I just couldn't do it. Leah my sister was enough to put us off dating though I don't blame her for being bitter about what happened to her and Sam, engaged one day then next he couldn't be near her and fell in love with Emily thanks to Imprinting. Embry and I didn't want to put any girl in Leah's painful position, why bother attempting relationships if you may just not notice them one day and drop them like a hat all to imprinting.

So here I am walking to Jakes with Embry and Quil being idiots taking bets on how many times Jake goes on about Bella, "Dude I swear if I have to hear that shit again I'm gonna kill him, I love bells don't get me wrong, but he just doesn't seem to get that she's not interested and its kinda sad cuz he's the only one". Embry and I both nod in agreement with Quil it really was to bad baby Alpha didn't listen to Bella when she tells him there best friends. I've only been around Bella twice since id phased I try to avoid being around girls who aren't imprinted on I don't wanna take their choice away and as much as I loved hanging around Bells I definatly didn't wanna imprint on her don't get me wrong it'd be so awesome she's beautiful, smart and loving but I just couldn't do that to Jake all of us where careful after we phased when it came to seeing her again cause know one wanted to break baby Alphas heart.

As we got into the garage at Jakes we all made our way to Bella slowly gave her a hug, teased jake a but then went straight to the rabbit to work. While were working around the rabbit I felt this strange feeling to go to Bella, but there was no way I was doing that so I pushed the feeling down, but my wolf didn't like it at all.

After we had pizza we headed down to the beach for a bonfire and I couldn't help but watch Bella. She was so beautiful in the light of the fire as she watched us play footy I just wanted to go to her but I had to keep the wolf at bay. We got around the fire and just chilled and talked but I only had eyes for Bella and I couldn't help it no matter how bad I tried but I was being too obvious apparently cause Sam and Paul kept watching me. I couldn't stand Jacob being so close to her and I hated feeling like that she wasn't mine so why did it feel so wrong. I caught her glancing at me and smiled cheekily she was so cute trying to hide behind her hair, the second I caught site of her eyes deep brown eyes everything just fell into place, my world shifted and I would be her everything and love her as long as my heart was beating.

I had never seen Jake move so fast I knew I had hurt him but it wasn't intentional he was the last person I wanted to hurt. The heartbreaking howl was all that I needed to feel bad, and I looked up and noticed all eyes were between me and Bella and I prayed she wouldn't notice what happened that she would have a choice and not hate me. When she told everyone to stop looking at her I couldn't help but smile but that lasted 2 seconds as I hear her gasp then blurt out if I had imprinted on her. I could hear the pain in her voice and knew I had taken away her choice, I didn't want to trap her; I should have known she wouldn't feel for me. So I jump up and ran as fast as I could just making it to the woods before I phased and ran for it, replaying the look on her face over and over again.

Sam and Paul tried to get me to come back but they understood that I needed this, that my wolf had to deal with the rejection but as I ran I caught something from Pauls mind something Bella had said to him she said she wanted to talk to me and she wanted me to come back that she didn't mean it to sound like that? Could I have a chance with her or was it because she felt sorry for me? "Paul, keep an eye on her I want to give her time, I don't want to force this on her she needs to have a choice" I saw him nod as he ran to Bella's "Cool down man I got her, but don't keep her waiting you know she over thinks everything". I howled before I phased out walking out to a 24hr Motel, no id need of course, I head straight to the cheap room and went straight to sleep dreaming about my beautiful Brown eyed girl.

**Review guys and let me know what you think xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA POV**

Three days, three long days I went to La Push, but know sign of Seth. I woke up every morning called the Clearwater house to see if he had returned went to school where time dragged by then straight to La Push to the Clearwater house but still know change. I spent my time on the beach alone I felt better when I was here, the pain in my chest hurt constantly and I wondered if it hurt him.

I needed him to come home so I could make it right I wish I hadn't opened my big mouth I made it so much worse. I just wish he would come home and talk to me I could never reject the imprint I know how it would kill him. I may not be ready to get married and half pups right now but I wasn't opposed to dating and taking it slow, ive know him my whole life we have lots in common and a plus that he's super cute.

I hated leaving La Push the looks I got from everyone the sympathy I hated it I felt bad enough I new they weren't judging just trying to help, the guys would mention that I came to La Push when they phased in case Seth was listening and Emily and Kim tried cheering me up. But the big surprise was Leah, at first she just stared me down but yesterday something changed and she sat at the kitchen table at the Clearwater's house with me and talked. "Look I know im a bitter bitch, but Seth is my little bro, I hate imprinting but I have my own reasons for that, im happy Seth imprinted on someone like you, you call every day and when you don't call you visit which shows how much you care. You guys have been mates forever and unlike me you don't have to worry about him leaving you. Just take a chance on him he will surprise you". I couldn't believe Leah talked to me let alone about something so deep, but since then she calls me to talk we don't say much but it's the thought that counts, she sits with me at the beach and invites me over for dinner. Sue and Harry are just as supportive and are always finding reasons for me to be at the house.

Charlie knows something's changed but he doesn't say anything I can tell he doesn't want to upset me. I never realised how much strain and worry I put on him threw my Zombie months and now I see that he's so happy for me even though he doesn't know what's happening, it makes me swear to myself to never hurt him so badly again.

Tonight is no different dinner at the Clearwater's, only this time Charlies coming then heading to Billy's with Harry to watch a game while me and Leah head down to first beach with the pack for a bonfire, but it feels weird being there without Seth "don't worry swan you know the guys love having you here and Seth will come home when he realises hes being a idiot" Leah always had a way with words. Paul and Quil thought it would be hilarious to throw me in the freezing water clothes and all, but I had to admit it was fun splashing around after everyone else joined us. I was on Pauls shoulders and Leah was on Embrys as we tried to push the other off, Leah won of course, stupid werewolf strength, then we headed out back to the fire where Emily thankfully had some dry clothes for me.

Jacob decided to show his face which was a first for the last few days he had been avoiding me like the plague, but that was all on him I made it clear I would never be interested in him but he couldn't let the idea go. He watched me as he sat over near Sam and Emily and for the first time in my life I felt uncomfortable around Jacob. Thankfully Paul and Leah noticed and huddled closer to me and started talking about mine and Leahs shopping trip to Port Angeles on Saturday. I could see Sam and Jacob in a heated conversation and suddenly Leah was squeezing me to her body as paull jumped up and started growling at Jake, slowly all the other couples zoned out of there talks and watched between Paul, Jacob and me and I knew it wasn't good. "Get over it Baby Alpha, she is Seth's you don't have a say, if she was meant for you, you would have imprinted on her but you didn't so move on, we all know you never had a shot, she shot you down so many times how do you still not get it SHE'S NOT YOUR'S AND SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!", I had never seen Paul defend anyone and I was shocked that he was doing it for me, we had gotten closer since Seth left but I didn't know he realy cared. A dark look covered Jacobs face and suddenly he wasn't my best friend anymore he was wolf Jacob " He doesn't even want her, if he did he'd be here but where is he Paul huh he fucked off he doesn't deserve her, she would have accepted me eventually she just needed some more time but he had to take her from me, no she's mine!". I couldn't close my mouth and I noticed everyone else was doing the same thing I had never ever heard Jake talk like that before and it made me furious. "Jacob Black I am not a possession, I would never have accept you and you know that I never, ever wanted you like that, it's not Seth's fault it is YOURS, you never listened when I turned you down, hell everyone here knows how I felt about you but you had to keep pushing. Seth might not be here right now but I want to be with him I wanna try and I'll wait until he comes back no matter how long it takes so get over yourself Jacob and from now we are no longer friends so STAY AWAY FROM ME!". I had never been as angry as I was as I stormed off to the car park with tears in my eyes, as I got closer I noticed a figure sitting in the back of the truck but couldn't make it out through the tears, until I got the front of the truck.

"SETH" I had never ran so fast in my life and surprisingly didn't trip over as I jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry bells, I'll never leave you again I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't realise I was hurting you more by leaving, please stop crying baby girl" and he pulled me closer as the tears stopped.

"Never leave again Seth, never".

"I promise bells, never again".

_**Reviews please dont no if i want to continue or not?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Seth led me down to his house and we walked hand in hand it just felt right. We hadn't spoken the whole trip just walked in silence. We walked into the house and Seth gave Sue a quick hug and gave her a look that said well talk later and led me up to his room. As we reached his door I suddenly felt awkward, don't be stupid Bella you've been in here hundreds of times stupid brain. He smiled at me softly and whispered "we can go back down if it's too weird up here I just thought it's the only place where no one can hear us". I squeeze his hand and we walk in and sit on the bed. We just sit and look at one another for a few mins in comfortable silence, but we had to start somewhere so I started first.

"You left. You didn't say anything and left before I could tell you anything" I told him and he just gave me a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Bella I know I should have stuck around, I know you were shocked but I felt rejected and I needed to settle the wolf down. I didn't want to force you into it I was hoping you wouldn't notice the imprint, I wanted to ask to date you, I wanted you to have a choice I didn't want you feeling stuck". He got up off the bed and started pacing the room. I couldn't believe all this time he thought I was rejecting the imprint he must have been in so much pain, no wonder he was gone for so long I felt so guilty.

I jumped off the bed and walked over to him and held his arms so he would stop pacing. "Seth I'm so sorry I just freaked out but I don't even know why I did i would never reject you or the imprint it just caught me by surprise. I understand that you wanted me to have a choice but do you think that maybe we needed the imprint". He looked at me and I could see confusion all over his face. I pulled him over to the bed and climbed onto his lap. "I had been noticing how much you have changed since you phased and yes your body is to die for but your older now more mature then the old Seth. Age has always been a big thing to me with douche ward and then Jacob constantly bugging me but with you age it doesn't mean anything it's just a number. I don't think I would have asked you on a date because you know I'm shy and I know you would never ask me because of the "bro code" or whatever that meant to Jacob. We needed the imprint to give us a little push in the right direction".

He held me tightly as he thought over what I had just said and I ran my hands threw his hair as I waited for him to think. "I've thought you were beautiful for years but you were Jakes I know you weren't his but he wanted you so yeah the guy code was a big deal for me I didn't want to hurt Jacob. Plus one of the reasons you always said no to Jacob was the age difference so I just assumed you would never get past that since me and him are the same age. Yes I agree with you the imprint gave us both the push but I don't like being the reason that you will now be tied to me and La Push".

"Did you ever think that maybe I love La Push? I can't say I wanna be married and have your puppies anytime soon Seth but I am soo open to dating and hanging out unless you don't want to just yet"?

He laid me down on the bed and lay on his side next to me and slid my hair from my face. "I'm going to do something I haven't stopped thinking about for the last 3 days" and suddenly his lips were on mine kissing me softly and the kisses were filled with so much love. I slowly started to kiss him back and run my hands over his chest. He ran his hands softly over my hips and I moaned softly and he slid his tongue in my mouth deepening the kiss. I pulled him closer and my hands roamed his chest to his back and I slowly ran my nails over his back rewarding me with a soft growl. Seth's growl turned me on so much I couldn't believe it I felt my panties get wet and suddenly he was kissing me hungrily as his hands moved down over my thighs. I couldn't get enough of him and as his hands worked my thighs I could feel my pussy dripping. It wasn't until he growled again that I realised he could smell my arousal.

With the thought of knowing he could smell my need for him I suddenly realised we were moving way to fast and I pulled back slightly. Seth looked me over and he suddenly snapped out of his lust filled haze to "Bella I would say I'm sorry but I think we both wanted and needed that" he whispered huskily and gave me his sexy grin. I couldn't help but laugh as he slightly re adjusted himself.

"I don't regret it Seth but we should definatly go a bit slower" I told him laughing. We both laughed so hard and he pulled me into his side and held me tight "What about Jacob I know what he said tonight must have hurt you I would kill him if he wasn't future Alpha" Seth asked me and I realised I didn't care Jacob Black was no longer my problem "I'm done with him right now god even Billy and Charlie new he had no chance I think the whole of La Push new it but he just kept pushing. I would feel bad for him if he hadn't been such an ass he is supposed to be my best friend he should have been helping me while you were gone but he abandoned me when I really needed him so he can deal on his own. Oh and me and Leah my kinda be best friends now she helped me a lot while you were gone, were going shopping on Saturday" I said cheekily.

The look on Seth's face was a mix of Horrified, pain and shock "oh god just what I needed my sister to be best friends with my girlfriend let the embarrassment begin".

I smiled at him sweetly and kissed his cheek and whispered softly "You called me your girlfriend".

"Well yeah, umm will you be my girlfriend"?

"Of course you silly wolf" and I kissed him softly and we both snuggled down into his bed and suddenly I realised how tired I was and we passed out within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up next to Seth was nice and strangely didn't feel awkward or weird. His arms were wrapped around me holding me against his chest, I tried to wiggle out but his arms held me in place "no bells more sleep don't wanna get up yet" he murmured half asleep. I giggled softly he looked so adorable half asleep so I snuggled back into him and he placed a soft kiss on my neck. His lips on my neck turned me on instantly it was crazy I never had feelings like this before Seth and honestly they scared me I don't know exactly what the rules were for dating, how fast or slow but I knew that what I was feeling from him just from a soft kiss on the neck was fast but it felt so right?

Our snuggle time was cut short from Leah pounding on the door "Get up love birds it's time to shop". I giggled softly and smile up at Seth as he growls at Leah "Why so early Leah, couldn't you leave us be god" and he stormed off to the bathroom walking awkwardly. It took me a second to realise that Seth was VERY happy today and Seth's hobble to the bathroom didn't go un noticed by Leah and she started laughing like a crazy women.

I quickly got dressed and met Leah downstairs with Seth following a few minutes later "Finally Swan we got stuff to do and not a lot of time I gotta be back for patrol at 3 so let's go" Leah called out as she made it to the front door. I give Seth a peck on the lips and smiled lovingly up at him "Go hang with the guys they all missed you and when I get back you can have me all to yourself". I hurry out and Jump into Leah's car trying not to look at back at Seth. "Come on Swan were gonna have fun we both hate shopping but I really need some new lingerie and I'm sure you can find a little something something for you" she giggles cheekily.

Within know time were at the shops and walking around and surprisingly shopping with Leah was actually fun. We finally made it to the Victoria Secret shop and I was waiting for shy Bella to show up but with Leah I wasn't shy Bella. Leah found some bras and I found some matching bra and pantie sets. Leah convinced me to get some lacy numbers and I actually didn't mind them they were cute and Sexy without showing to much but just enough and suddenly I started thinking about Seth seeing my bra and pantie lacy sets and I had the urge to by lots of sexy little numbers. Leah laughed at my pile of clothes at the counter "geez Bella are you trying to kill my brother" I blushed and giggled 'at least it's a good way to go" Leah laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes "Yeah I'm sure Seth will definatly not complain about these sexy little numbers there so cute but I defs don't wanna hear about it after".We had some lunch in the food court and slowly made our way back to Leah's.

As we pulled up at the house Seth came racing out and picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed me deeply. I couldn't believe how much he turned me on with just one kiss. The sound of Leah's car door slamming pulled us apart and he lowered me down to the floor again "Missed you, the guys are here were just playing a bit of Xbox" Seth beamed at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek "good they missed you now go back in and play with your brothers". Leah and I grabbed our bags and headed in side "Hey guys" Leah and I greeted on our way up to her room. As we get to the stairs Leah stops me and puts her hand up to stop me. She smiles and points into where the guys are playing XBOX and we listen in on them.

"Dude red and pink bags you know what that means" Quil always paying so much damn attention.

"Little Bro is getting the good stuff" I rolled my eyes at Paul.

"What the hell are you talking about they went shopping its not that exciting" oh my poor Seth obviously wasn't as educated on Victoria Secret as the other boys.

"Dude its Victoria Secret begs, LOTS OF THEM, you know Lacy panties, frilly panties, tiny panties the list goes on" Quil nudged Seth.

Suddenly I hear the sound of wood breaking and Leah pulling me up the stairs faster than I can walk. Leah pushes me into her room laughing her head off. "What the hell Leah I wanted to hear the end and what broke'. Leah laughed harder and gasped out "Seth…haha he realised that you got...haha got some sexy little outfits….and got a little over excited and he's coming up now".

Seth barged through the bedroom door and grabbed me and pulled me to his room. Once he had the door shut he had me against the door in a heated kiss I couldn't do anything but moan and drop my bags as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He lifted me up against the door and wrapped my legs around him as he began to kiss up and down my neck. I couldn't do anything but moan and I started to grind against him causing him to growl huskily and kiss me hungrily. I loved the feel of his hands all over me and I couldn't get enough of his lips. We pulled away slowly settling our emotions down a little bit.

He slowly lowered my legs back to the floor kissing me softly as he does and breathes in my ear "Please tell me I get to see what you bought today"? I smile softly and breathe as sexily as I can "well I bought enough for 2 weeks so how about a outfit everyday"? He kisses me deeply and moans I can handle that". I whisper in his ear "if by the end of the outfits you have been a good boy I will organzise something very special for you" I watch as his eyes roll into his head and he whispers "give me a hint" as he slowly kisses down my neck. "Well by the end of 2 weeks if we've gone slowly and you have behaved you can have a show without any clothes". I kiss him softly and he breathes "2 weeks I can do 2 weeks".

We slowly made our way downstairs back to the guys and I sat in Seth's lap. I sat there thinking about what I had just promised him. It was gonna be a long 2 weeks….

Dinner at Sue's was busy the rest of the pack showed up for a small welcome home party for dinner. It was good to see Seth playing with his brothers and being himself again. Jacob showed up due to a Alpha order from Sam but didn't stay longer then 5 mins but know one seemed to mind everyone new it was tough with Jacob at the moment and not just for me and Seth. "Baby Alpha just needs to grow up it's not like you denying him was new we ALL told him to many times to count. The second he didn't imprint he should have given up then but know Jacob new best" Paul always spoke his mind. "Jacob need's to adjust I've given him time now he's just being selfish he never turns up for patrols i have to Alpha order him to do anything an Billy has had enough to" Sam said sadly. I felt guilty for hurting Jake so bad and Seth could tell straight away he squeezed my hips "Hey Jacob isn't your problem this is all him, don't feel guilty for something you tried to avoid. He will realism to get over it or he is gonna loose alot of people as friends no matter how shitty he feels he shouldn't be taking it out on the pack he is the one making it worse". I smiled back at Seth and he kissed me softly. Dinner was nice and filled with talking and stories of Seth it felt just like a family dinner should.

I made my way home to Charlie's to find him asleep in the lounge room i woke him up and we both headed up to bed. I got ready for bed and walked over to my window and sat down for a few minutes just thinking to myself when i heard a small howl. A few minutes later a Sandy wolf appeared in the backyard and i new it was Seth. I smiled down to him and whispered "goodnight my wolf" and blew him a kiss goodnight and shut the window and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was going to be a long day. I woke up late and cold missing the warmth of Seth. I got dressed and made sure to put one of my new lingerie outfits on for Seth I picked a red and black lacy, frilly set that was cute and went with my Jeans and red tank top for the day. I was already excited about seeing Seth today and I played in my mind all the different sexy scenarios that could play out today with him and I wanted to just drive straight to La Push and ditch school.

I drove to school in a hurry and had a few minutes to spare so I sent Seth quick text.

_**Morning babe miss you like crazy, can't wait to cya today xo-B**_

_**Hey babe, miss you so fucking much, can't wait to kiss you x-S**_

_**Does it help to know that im wearing day 1? : D –B**_

_**Mmm I'll be thinking about you all day can't wait for my preview. Miss you- S**_

I smiled and started for my classes wishing the day would just hurry up and be over. As soon as I got to class Mike Newton appeared and I knew it was gonna be a long day. "Hey Bella so I was wondering if you wanna catch a movie tomorrow night with me"? I wondered if he would ever get the hint "Sorry Mike, I'm actually dating someone now sorry". I hoped he would drop it and thankfully I was lucky.

As school finished I made a run to my truck and raced down to La Push the closer I got the better I felt and I knew it was the imprint but also I was excited to see Seth I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat. As I made my way through La Push I was relieved that I didn't have any nerves about being more intimate with Seth. I pulled up at the Clearwater's house and found Seth sitting on the porch steps his face lit up when he saw me and came running over to the truck. He yanked the door open, unhooked my seatbelt and pulled me out and pushed me up against the car "Today was to long I missed you so fucking much" and he kissed me deeply as I ran my hands over his chest. I loved how he made me feel in a matter of seconds and I couldn't wait to get inside. I kissed down his neck and breathed in his ear "Inside babe I have something to show you" and I bite his ear softly as he ran us inside and we were suddenly in his room I didn't even see the stairs.

He carried me over to the bed and laid me down kissing me as he did. I wrapped my legs around him as he kissed down my neck and bit softly. All I could do was moan as I ran my hands over his yummy abs and pushed his shirt up as far as I could get it; he pulled away for a moment and pulled it off the rest of the way. I brought his lips back to mine and kissed him hungrily grinding against him as I do. Seth ran his hands under my tank and along the lace of my bra softly letting out a moan as he did and breathes "Can I" as he slides my tank up my body; I nod and sit up slightly as he removes my shirt. I slide my hands down to his jeans and slowly run my hands over him and unbutton his pant and slowly slide his zipper down. I smile up at him as he pushes his pants down and I gasp as I notice he was going commando and moan at his size and kiss him roughly running my hands over his ass. Seth slowly unbuttons my jeans and looks at me for approval and I slide my hand over his as he unzips my jeans and slides them down my legs. He moans as he looks me up and down "Definatly approve of this little number baby" and kisses down my neck to the tops of my boobs and kisses and sucks as he makes his way down. I moan softly as he does and slowly run my hand over his length, he gasps as I grasp him in my hand and pump him slowly.

I push him down onto the bed and climb on top of him kissing down from his neck to his chest. I slowly slide down his body as I lick and kiss my way down, I run my hands over his balls teasingly as I do. Seth's so big that I wonder if he will fit anywhere let alone my mouth and I slowly lick the head of his dick and bring my other hand around him and start pumping as I teasingly lower my mouth more. I suck him hard and deep as I pump him and moan around his dick. He slide's his hands into my hair and tugs as I take him deeper "Fuck baby your mouth feels so good, I'm so close", I suck and pump harder than before and play with his balls as I suck him. I feel his balls tighten and I know he's close so I take him deeper "Fuck baby I'm Cumming" and I feel him fill my mouth as I drink down his cum.

"God baby that felt so good such a talented mouth" and he pulls me up and kisses me softly. I smile and breathe "mmm yummy cum" and giggle as he growls huskily and flips me onto my back. "Nah ah baby this was my present for you, you can play next time". Seth beams up at me "Next time, oh there better be a lot of next times" I giggle and snuggle up to him and breathe "So day 1 outfit a keeper"? Seth kisses me nose "Definatly but I can't promise that all your outfits with survive if they look anything like this one". "I think I can handle that". Seth snuggles up to me and breathes "it's gonna be a long 2 weeks baby but gonna be soo worth it". "I know it seems like a while but I thought it gives us time to learn what we do and don't like and when the time comes it'll be so worth it".

We got re-dressed and listened to some music for a bit. After an hour we slowly made our way downstairs to the kitchen so Seth could have some food before his patrol "So don't wanna patrol after our fun afternoon I wanted to spend all night with you". I smile and kiss him softly and suddenly panic "Omg the guys are gonna see everything we just did, there gonna see me in my panties and bra I'm never gonna be able to look at them again"! Seth held me tight and whispered "Hey babe its fine I have decent control on my thoughts but I can't promise I won't let something slip, I'm sorry". "It's fine sucks a bit but it goes with dating a werewolf I guess".

At 6pm Seth made his way out to the woods as I climbed in my truck and headed home. Thankfully Charlie order a pizza so I didn't have to cook, we ate together in the lounge room as Charlie watched a game from the weekend then I slowly made my way up to get ready for bed. I couldn't help but think about my time with Seth and I couldn't wait till tomorrow to try something else. I heard a soft howl and walked over to my window to find two wolves I went downstairs and out the back and slowly made my way over to them. "Hey Seth, hey Paul I got some leftovers in the fridge from last night you guys want some"? they both nodded there big wolf heads and I giggled "would you like them in a dog bowl" I smiled and the both growled softly at me. I made my way inside and grabbed the spaghetti Bolognese left overs and brought them back out for them "sorry guys not much but a good snack I'll make extra's tomorrow night". I leave them to eat and make my way back to my room. As I look out the window I see a human Seth walk the empty bowl to the back door I smile down at him "Thank's babe was great, we'll be around your house tonight, now get some sleep night" I wave to him and shut the window and climb into bed waiting for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday it couldn't have come fast enough, the last time I saw Seth was the night Paul and him patrolled around the house, there had been a random nomad on the outskirts of La Push that was causing the pack trouble. So unfortunately for me that meant no Seth which ruined my plans of our 14 days of outfits. I missed Seth like crazy and the only contact we had was a few Good Morning and good night txts it was frustrating but I understood patrols had to be done, so when Seth told me I could finally see him tonight I was so excited. The pack caught the nomad and were having a bonfire to celebrate. I wanted tonight to be extra special since we hadn't seen each other in so long, so I was staying at Seth's tonight while Sue and Harry went up to the Makah Rez for the weekend. Leah was helping me after school to get what I wanted for tonight and Seth would meet us at the Bonfire after a quick patrol.

Leah met me at school and we headed to the store to get some props tonight "Swan this list is a picnic of dessert foods if its only you and Seth why so much food"? I blushed shyly "Well that's the second reason I needed your help today the dessert food as you say isn't for eating it for other activities…" Leah cracked up laughing "Oh Bella your going to kill him, don't get me wrong sexy as hell but how do you expect you guys not to have sex for like 10days if you tease him like crazy"? I laughed with Leah "Well I never said it was gonna be easy and tonight is no different but it will be sexy and memorable so all is good". When we got to the store we headed to the ice-cream section and loaded up on chocolate ice-cream then made our way to the candy isle and got some pop rock candy along with some chuppa chups and skittles along with some whipped cream and chocolate fudge. Leah laughed as we collected each item off the shopping list and by the time we had paid for all the goods she had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard " Oh Swan, you look so sweet and innocent if people only knew", we both laughed and talked the whole way to the house. We carried all the food inside and put everything into the fridge "OK I no I'm gonna regret asking this but what do you plan to make with all that stuff"? I smiled at Leah and blushed slightly: Well there's a Seth sundae with the Whipped cream and fudge, the pop rocks are for a certain piece of Seth's anatomy and the skittles are for a rainbow flavoured Seth chest". Leah laughed and said" Yeah I'm gonna come home tomorrow morning after patrol and you guys are either have gonna had sex or be seriously sexually frustrated".

I went up to Seth's room and got changed into my Black and Green lacy pantie and bra set with a matching Garter, then a black and green maxi dress on top with a pair of cute black wedges. I decided to lightly curl my hair and leave it out and applied some eyeliner and lip-gloss and I was ready to go. I met Leah downstairs eating before patrol and we both headed down to first beach where she left me and headed into the woods. I sat with Kim and Emily while I waited for Seth, we talked about school and catching up tomorrow to cook for the big pack dinner.

Seth made his way over to me and I ran up and jumped into his arms and kisses him softly "I missed you so damn much baby it's been to long since I could hold you". Seth smiled down at me and kissed my head "I no baby but I'm all yours now and we have all weekend together to make up for it". I kissed him softly and breathed "well I have a yummy surprise for you tonight so you better be ready" Seth growled softly and moaned "We can leave right now baby don't tempt me". I giggled and pulled him over to sit with the others. After 2 hrs of storytelling and chatter we said good night to everyone and made our way to the house.

As soon as we made it inside the door Seth had my legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth planted on mine "mmm it's been to long baby I been thinking about you giving me head everyday it's been killing me" and he kissed me deeply as he pushed me up against the wall. I pulled myself away from Seth and breathed "Do you trust me baby"? I smile teasingly up at him. Seth growls huskily at me and moans "of course baby always" and pulls me close. I smile and walk over to the kitchen table where I left a bag of stuff for tonight and pulled out a blindfold "I'm going to put this on you and your gonna be a good wolf and not peek ok baby" I slide the blindfold over his face "mmm but baby I can't see you that's not fair" I kiss him deeply and moan "mmm no seeing just yet but lots of feeling". I quickly grab the stuff I need and put it in the Bag and lead Seth up the stairs to his room.

Once we get to his room I guide him over to the bed and push him down gently. I kiss him softly and moan "now remember baby no peeking" and slowly take my dress and shoes off and slide a pair of black stilettos on to match my panty set and garter. Suddenly nervous Bella decides to show up but as I get the food out of the bag I feel more turned on the scared. "Now be a good boy and lay still for me ok baby no touching" and I kiss him softly as I unbutton his shirt and pull it from his body then slowly trace my lips down his body to his jeans, I unbutton his jeans painfully slow and I watch the bulge in his pants grow harder as I slide the zipper down and remove his pants. Mmm Seth was going commando again tonight an added bonus and I licked his dick softly as he moaned loudly "god bells been so long feels so good". I get the whipped cream and fudge out and slowly spray the cream over his chest down to his dick and I listen to Seth moan as I slowly add the fudge "mmm gotta sit still baby I don't wanna lose my dessert". I start licking and sucking the cream and fudge off from the top of his chest and work my way down "mmm fuck baby feels so good please bells let me touch you" I smile up at Seth and moan "since you're so good I'll let you watch and I slide the blindfold off his eyes only to see them roll back into his head "fuck bells you look so fucking sexy". I work my way down to his throbbing member and suck and lick like crazy getting rewarded with loud growls and panting. Once all the cream is gone I cheekily open the pack of pop rocks and pour them in my mouth and place my mouth around his dick and give a big suck "Fuck bells, holy shit that feels so good I'm gonna blow" and he thrusts into my mouth as I suck him deeper swallowing the last of the pop rocks and teasingly I start to deep throat him and he becomes a moaning mess as he cums hard "Fuck bells, shit I'm flooding your mouth". I suck and swallow his cum greedily and slowly kiss up his body.

"God bells are you trying to kill me that was so fucking hot and you look so sexy I almost came the second I saw you in that outfit". I smiled and kissed him deeply and breathe "mmm did my man like it or never again"? Seth moaned and flipped me onto my back "mmm baby it was so fucking hot but now it's my turn". I moan as he runs his hands over my body and suddenly I see a flash of light and look up to see Seth with his phone on me "Yeah that photos a keeper baby" I giggled and kiss him deeply as he un hooks my garter and slides my stilettos and stockings off then works his way up to my panties "mmm bells you smell so fucking good baby can't wait to taste you" I moan loudly at that and he pulls my panties down slowly and blows on my pussy. I sit up a bit so he can unhook my bra and he moans at the view and lowers his mouth and sucks on my nipple "mmm god Seth feels so good". He slowly kisses down my body and starts licking my pussy teasingly I can't do anything but lay there and moan and gasp as he licks and sucks my clit. Ever so slowly he enters one finger as he sucks on my clit I moan loudly as he does and run my hands through his hair and I moan "mmm Seth fuck so good so close make me cum baby" he slowly enters another finger and fingers my pussy hard as he sucks and licks my clit I moan loudly as my eyes become hooded over with lust and my body starts shaking like crazy "mmm cum for me my beautiful Bella let me taste you" as soon as I heard that I came so hard and screamed so loud "Seth….Fuck".

As the tremors stopped and Seth slowly stopped licking he began kissing up my body and pulled me into his arms "god your so sexy baby". I smile up at him and breathe glad you enjoyed, it felt so god babe" I kissed him deeply and wrapped my arms round him tighter "It's gonna be a long 10 days baby" I laugh at him and breathe "well if you're lucky you might not have to wait 10 more days". He pulls me closer and breathes "what you mean baby"? I sit up in his arms and hold him tight "well if I ever have to go that long without seeing you I will die, I decided on the 2 week rule because I have no idea what the pace is for dating so I thought 2 weeks was good but now I'm starting to realise that it's not a date or time it's when it feels right, and I feel right when im with you and it's just you and me we don't need anyone else's approval" I snuggle up to him more and he kisses me deeply. "Baby it's never been about sex for me I just want to be with you in every way I can and it doesn't have to be tomorrow or this year as long as I have you that's all that matters, sex will happen when the time is right and were both ready, so no more 10 days, no more count down we will get there when we both feel it".

We snuggled up in bed getting ready for sleep and I breathe "oh I have another surprise for you baby, since you missed out on a few days of outfits I kindly took some photos for you, you get them tomorrow if you want them". He laughed and pulled me closer and kissed my neck "oh baby girl I want them, now get some sleep I wanna see what other treats you have for us to test out tomorrow". We both laugh and snuggle up together as we feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke alone in Seth's bed to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs; I smiled and quickly put some panties and one of Seth's large shirts on and headed downstairs. I leaned against the kitchen wall and watched as he banged around in the kitchen" morning baby sorry you woke up on your own, I was trying to make you breakfast in bed but you woke up" Seth pouted at me and I smiled and walked over and wrapped my arms around him tight and kiss him softly "it's the thought that counts baby boy, can I help"? He kissed me deeply and held me tight "nah all finished babe thank you though, go sit down". I kiss his cheek softly and make my way over to the kitchen table and sit down, Seth brought our plates over and sat next to me "I didn't know what you would feel like so I made some bacon and eggs and some hotcakes and got some orange juice". I didn't realise how hungry I was until I started eating the food it was great, Seth was a surprisingly good cook.

After breakfast we headed upstairs and snuggled on his bed "I'm gonna have a shower baby boy, wanna join me"? I sit up and make me way over and grab a towel and my clothes and head to the bathroom while I waited for Seth's answer. I turned the shower on and climbed in and suddenly I wasn't alone anymore, a very hard and naked Seth climbed into the shower eyeing me up and down "damn baby your so damn sexy, I'm making a new rule you're so not to have any clothes on around me ever again" we laughed and I pulled him closer and kiss him hungrily as I run my hands over his body. I moan as he slides his hand down to my pussy and slowly enters a finger inside me, I kiss him roughly as we fight for dominance but he wins as soon as he pushes me up against the shower wall. I trail my hand down to this throbbing member and stroke him slowly "fuck Bella your so wet for me already, you feel so good baby" I moan as he slides a second finger inside me and I start pumping his dick harder and faster. We both moan and grind against each other and I feel the tightening in my muscles and I know I'm not gonna last long "Seth…baby so close…feels so good" I moan as I pump him harder than before and drop my other hand down and start playing with his balls, that pushes him over the edge and he starts panting loudly as he cums hard all over my stomach, watching him come and feeling a third finger deep inside me sends me over the edge and I moan loudly as I cum.

We both stand there hunched over, panting and trying to catch our breath "shit babe, so fucking good, I am never showering on my own ever again" I chuckle softly and breath "Honey after this weekend I'm never gonna want to live without you again". He jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and himself and carried me into his room and laid me down on the bed and dried me off and slid a pair of my panties back on and gave me one of his hoddie jumpers to put on, I smiled up at him and breathed" you take such good care of me" he smiled and brushed my hair and braided it for me I chuckled and he laughed as well "hey Leah made me learn so I could braid her hair every day for school". We laughed together and when he was finished I hopped up and had a look at my hair "not bad Sethy, very sad you braid better than me, I'm a very lucky girl" I kiss him softly and he pulled me down on to his lap and wrapped me up in his arms tightly "I don't know how I'm gonna be able to live without you after this weekend I've wanted to wake up next to you for so long and I want to be there when you fall asleep in my arms, I miss you so much all the time it just sucks". I kissed his forehead and held him tight "I know baby I wanna be with you as much as possible but we can't do anything right now it's slow down at the café at the moment so I'm not working much and then between school and patrols we couldn't afford to be on our own, but I have been thinking I have 2 weeks left till finals then I'm finished and I was going to get a second job, so maybe then we could look into getting our own place just for you and me"? He kissed me deeply and breathed "you would really wanna live together soon"? I smiled up at him "of course I want to spend all my time with you and what better way than to live together, just think of all the nakedness we could have" I laughed hard as his eyes lit up "ok definatly when we get our own place I am putting my no clothes rule in place to the bedroom at all times". I kissed him softly and breathe "done bedroom is a no zone for clothes".

We made our way downstairs when Leah got home and sat in the lounge room together "so I see you love birds are still alive, have a good night"? I winked at Leah and she laughed "yeah Lee Lee we had a good night bonfire was good and the rest was good to". She smiled over at us and I could see she was upset about something "what's wrong Leah"? She looked sadly over to us "We all have to head over to Sam's in an hour its, it's about Jacob, he's done something stupid and we all have to have a meeting with Sam, sorry I can't tell your more than that Sam Alpha ordered me cause he wanted to be the one to tell you guys". I ran upstairs and got dressed quickly and grabbed my keys and ran out to the truck, Seth running after me" I know what you're doing Bella but please be careful" I nodded in his direction as I sped off to the Blacks House.

As I pulled up to Jacob's he smiled at me "Hey Bells, I knew you would come round again miss your best friend"? I walked up to him and punched him straight in the nose and shouted as my hand made contact, stupid werewolf strength, "What the fuck is your problem Jacob seriously, what the hell have you done"? Suddenly he wasn't my Jacob anymore he was someone I didn't know "I challenged Sam to being Alpha, I'm going to take my rightful spot and I will make you love me, you were meant for me Bella not Seth". I stared at him in disbelief, tears streaming down my face "You decided to become Alpha, which you aren't ready for just to keep me and Seth apart? Fuck Jacob who the hell are you I don't know you anymore I don't want you I have told you from the beginning, you being Alpha will change nothing but kill me, my life is with Seth not YOU!" He started shaking but I couldn't stop I was so angry at him and he needed to know how I felt "Your supposed to be my best friend Jacob, you said you would be whatever I needed you to be and that is what I need my best friend. Best friends support each other no matter what, no matter how much of a huge mistake I make and especially when I'm happy you're meant to be happy for me not trying to pull it all apart". "We are no longer friends I will never be yours and when you do go through with this horrible plan I will never forgive you and I will hate you with every breath I take, goodbye Jacob".

I had tears streaming down my face as I drove to Seth's, I couldn't believe him, why was he going to such great lengths to hurt me, god I hoped Sam had a plan because if Jake became Alpha no one will be happy. I pulled up at Seth's as he and Leah came out of the woods, he had tears down his face as well "I'm not losing you Bella we'll find a way he will not take you from me". I hugged him tightly and we slowly started the walk to Sam's hand in hand, waiting for the news of what was to happen to our love, LOVE I never got to tell Seth that I loved him I planned to do it tonight, but I wasn't going to now, I didn't want him to think it was because I was scared of losing him.

Oh Jacob Black I will never forgive you….


	9. Chapter 9

We made our way into Sam's lounge room and sat with the pack who all looked as bad as Seth and I. "Ok well I'm guessing you know why I called everyone here, Jacob wants to be Alpha and I have informed the elders as well and they will be here in a moment" Sam looked sad and I knew there was something he wasn't telling us "I know that look Sam what else aren't you telling us"? He smiled over at me "The elders will be the ones to decide what will happen not Jacob not the pack and not me" he looked a mix of sad and hurt as he talked and I walked over and gave him a big hug, he held me tight and whispered "I'm so sorry Bella none of us thought it would ever get this bad and I'm really worried about the elders answer because they could favour Jacob for Billy".

Just then the elders, Old Quil, Billy and Harry came in looking as unhappy as everyone else. Old Quil was the first to speak "We have discussed the situation and have made a decision, we agreed that Jacob should be present when we give our ruling so he is joining us now", just then Jacob walked in and you could feel the tension Paul, Embry and Quil had to hold back Sam and Seth and I knew this wasn't going to be a peaceful meeting. Jacob smirked at the reaction his joining us got and for the first time I was actually scared of him, Jake looked like someone I didn't know anymore he looked like a monster.

Everyone sat down except the Elders, Harry spoke next "The elder's decision will be final and all pack members must obey and abide by our ruling, with that said we have voted and the votes were all in favour of Sam being Alpha". The pack looked shocked I knew none of them though Sam would win because of Billy and Billy seemed to notice their faces and spoke next "Jacob Black maybe the rightful Alpha but in the last few weeks he has shown nothing but disrespect to our tribe and our beliefs by plotting to break an imprint, that is NOT acceptable from anyone let alone a future Alpha, Sam has trained you all and he understands what it means to be alpha". Everyone looked at Billy in shock and I looked to Jacob, obviously he wasn't counting on Billy not siding with him. Billy turned to Jacob with anger and sadness in his eyes "Jacob Black you have disgraced this council and your people with your intentions to break an imprint, you have disgraced the Black name. With this said we have agreed that you will not be Alpha, and you will be banished from La Push for your disgraceful actions". The pack gasped and looked from Billy to Jacob, Billy looked broken and Jacob showed no sign of emotion. Jacob walked out of the house and as the door slammed shut Billy wheeled over to me "Bella I love you like a daughter, what Jacob wanted to do was just wrong and hurtful I never thought he could become so heartless, he hasn't been the Jacob o raised for a while now and this was the icing on the cake, I want to see you happy with the man you love and deserve".

I smiled down at Billy and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear "I'm going to look after you, I'll come around with food every day and check on you and clean for you and make sure you're ok". He chuckled and said "I couldn't be happier could I possibly have some blueberry muffins" everyone broke out into laughter and I knew we were going to all be ok but in the back of my mind I worried about Jacob. Seth looked over to me and gave me a smile "So what happens with Jacob now"? everyone turned to face the elders as Old Quil spoke "he will have an hour to pack his belongings and then escorted to the boundary line". We all nodded and I squeezed Billy's hand tight "are you sure you are ok with this Billy"? He smiled up at me "Bella he isn't Jacob anymore and I think he needs this wake up call, maybe one day he will change and I will be waiting for him". I gave him a hug and Old Quil ended the meeting.

"Bella you can u please stay here while we take Jacob to the boundary line, I want to know that Emily, Kim and you are safe and together" Sam said and I smiled and nodded "it's all good us girls are going to start cooking for dinner tonight we will be fine Sam". Leah came over and hugged me tight "I'll stay with them Sam" Sam thanked Leah and then the pack were off. I watched as Seth slowly faded away and we heard the packs howls soon after they were gone, "This is hard for them to lose a pack brother but they all hope he learns and returns to them one day" Leah held me tight and we walked back inside.

Finally after 3hrs of cooking and waiting the pack returned and I ran to Seth and held him tight, he kissed me softly and I felt so much better having him back. "Smells good ladies what we got here" Paul asked as he was poking around the kitchen the girls and I all laughed as the pack stared at the kitchen "Well we have 3 roast Pork's, heaps of baked veggies, some salads and we made 2 apple pies and 2 blueberry pies". The pack were open mouthed and Emily took pity on them "Go help yourselves may as well start dinner now", Emily pulled Kim and me back before we got trampled by the guys and Leah, we laughed and Emily pulled 3 plates out of the oven "I dished ours up because they would forget to leave us some" we all laughed and sat and ate together. Sam brought the pies out after and dished them out to everyone.

After dinner we all sat around the lounge room and decided to watch Underworld and we all laughed and pointed out all the horrible Hollywood mistakes. Seth pulled me into his lap halfway through the movie and started kissing up my neck, I had to hold in the moan and I ran my hands over his thighs "I think it's time to go baby" I smiled and nodded and we got up and said goodnight to everyone and made our way to Seth's "wait Seth wont your mum and dad be back" he smiled down at me "Nope dad came for the meeting then left to go back so we are free until tomorrow night" I moaned softly at the thought and suddenly I was in Seth's arms as he carried me through the front door. I kissed him roughly I hadn't realised how much I missed him today; I pulled his shirt off and ran my hands over his chest and enjoyed the soft moan he let out. I stopped suddenly and pulled him up to his room and sat on the bed, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and I didn't want to wait any longer. Seth watched me while I calmed myself down "I love you Seth, I wanted to tell you today but everything happened with Jacob and I didn't wanna tell you today because you thought I had to, I planned on telling you tonight and I didn't want to wait anymore, so yeah I love you". Seth had a huge grin on his face and kissed me deeply "I love you to, I have wanted to tell you for so long but didn't want to scare you" I giggled and climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply and suddenly my shirt was ripped in half on the floor and my bra was sent flying across the room. I ran my hands through his hair and breathed softly "I want to be with you" I blushed and looked down scared that it was too early for us but it felt right. Seth pulled me close and lifted my chin "baby girl I want nothing more than to be with you, you don't have to be worried your mine and I want to show you". I kissed him deeply and grinded against him as I did his hand were all over me making me warm and I moaned into his mouth as he pushed my jeans from my body, I kissed and licked up his neck and sucked softly causing Seth to growl softly making me soak my panties.

A loud howl broke us apart as we gasped for breathe and held each other, 2 minutes later there was another howl and Seth stood up and put his pants on "I'm so sorry baby, you have no idea how much I want you, god this better be good" I smiled over at him but couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed he came over and kissed me softly " I have to go but you stay and sleep I shouldn't be gone long, I'll make it up to you I promise baby I love you" those 3 words told me it was gonna be ok and I felt better "hurry Seth don't piss Sam off I'll see you soon, I love you to". He left quickly and I put his shirt on and snuggled into bed surrounded by the smell of Seth, I fell asleep.

SETH POV

"What the hell is so important Sam, I just told Bella I love her" I asked Sam angrily.

"Seth meet us at the boundary line and hurry up" Sam ordered and I ran as fast as I could as I got closer the sickly sweet smell of bleach assaulted my nose it was the smell of vamp but one I knew. I made it the boundary line hoping to god I was wrong but there across from Sam was the last person I ever wanted to see I growled loudly "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CULLEN…"


	10. Chapter 10

SETH POV

I didn't know how much more Bella could take first there was the Jacob issue and now Cullen was back, I don't know if she is going to be able to handle it. I loved her so much I was just hoping that she would still pick me after she knows Cullen is back…..

BELLA POV

I woke up and was glad to feel Seth's arms around me and I wondered what time he got back last night. I slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast for Leah and Seth. I made bacon and eggs and was just putting some toast on as Seth and Leah sat at the table "Smells good baby thanks" I smile and carry their plates over to them I notice Leah and Seth looking over at each other and I know something is up and I sit and stare at them. Seth smiles sadly "Ok we have to talk I don't know the best way to tell you so I'm just going to say it. The reason Sam howled last night was because there was a vamp at the boarder". I look at Seth as he watches for my reaction "OK there was a vamp it happens is it gone now"? I notice Leah stand and leave and suddenly I don't think I'm going to like where this talk is going. "Bell that's the thing this vamp won't leave until they see you" Seth looks like he wants to cry and then I notice my hands shaking "A vamp wants to see me"? He nods sadly and breathes "its Cullen babe, it's…. Edward". As the name left his mouth I realised I was shaking with anger not pain "Are you fricken kidding me, are we ever going to get a break or is our relationship constantly going to be screwed I mean come on".

Seth jumped up and held me tight "Baby I know but were going to be ok, I'll be here for you always" I kiss him softly and breathe "If he won't leave without seeing me then I have to, I need to do this babe I need him to know who I love" Seth smiles and holds my hand tight "I know baby would you mind if I came or at least drive you"? I nodded up at him "You can drive me but I'd like to yell at him on my own if that's ok" Seth laughed and held me tight, god how I loved this man he was everything I needed. I chuckled and whispered "So he's the reason we couldn't sleep together last night" Seth nodded with a smile on his face "Well I'll have to yell extra loud for him ruining our moment" I giggled and Seth laughed harder. "Ok well let's do this now I want him gone so we can start on our life together no more interruptions ok". Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me out to my truck and jumped in the driver seat, I laughed and he held my hand the whole drive to the boundary line. "Seth how will he know I'm here I don't have his number or anything"? Seth looked sad and before he could speak I heard the last voice I ever wanted to hear again "Hello love" I looked over at Edward and felt sick, just being near him made me want to run away, how I ever missed him so much I don't no.

I smiled over at Seth as he got in the car and I nodded to let him know that I was ok. As Seth drove off I turned around to Edward "Don't call me love ever again im not yours Edward you left me remember, what are you doing here I'm trying to live just like you asked so why are you back I was happy". He smiled at me "But Bella I know how much you love me and how much you want to be a vampire, im ready to change you I know you want forever with me not these mutts". I couldn't believe how much I used to love and adore this man, I couldn't get over how broken up I was about him, he wasn't what I wanted at all I don't know how I was ever happy with him. "Edward when you left it killed me I couldn't live anymore I was dead. But I slowly realised that if you loved me as much as you claimed to have you wouldn't have ever thought about leaving, you would want me forever but you didn't you left me and for that I am grateful because when I look at you now I feel nothing but hate towards you, you threw me away like I was trash you didn't care for me at all. The so called "Mutts" they are my family and friends and would never think of leaving me and I couldn't be happier, with them im just Bella, I don't have to live forever im going to get married and have children with Seth and grow old, that's the way it should be im happy Edward, im doing as you said im living like you never existed and my life is great".

Edward looked at me for a while and nodded his head "OK Bella I see I was too late, im glad you're happy, just be careful with the dogs. I won't bother you again I just had to know that you were really happy". "I am Edward im so happy and im where I should be, you will find someone Edward but you have to let me go". He nodded and smiled up at me "ok I will, I better let you go back to your dog, I mean Seth, have a great life Bella", and just like that he was gone. I was finally happy that I got my closure and I could live with Seth without worrying about Edward ever coming back. I made my way into La Push more and Seth appeared in wolf form, I smiled and walked over and patted him "Hey babe, im ok he's gone you're the only man I need in my life" Seth lowered himself to the ground and I had no idea what he was doing, he turned around and barked at me "You want me to get on, to ride you, are you crazy" I looked him over and he just rolled his eyes at me. I climbed on his back and breathed "Oh god you better go slow" he chuckled and Paul appeared next to us and gave a howl I smiled "hey Paully coming to, I'll have to get you guys collars and walk you through the forest hmm what do you think about pink studded collars, maybe some diamonds"? Paul growled at me and I laughed loudly as I felt Seth chuckle "Since I can't hear you I'll take that as a yes to the bling and Seth don't you laugh you think I didn't mean you to"? Seth stopped walking and turned to look at me I laughed "yeah not funny now is it" he shook his head then headed to the woods outside the Clearwater's. He dropped down and let me climb off then him and Paul went to the woods to phase. I made my way inside as I waited for them.

Seth came up behind me "So not funny baby, no bling please the guys will never let it go" I chuckled and looked to Paul "aww what about you Paully you man enough" he laughed and gave me a hug "Bells you have too much time on your hands. I'll do it for you one day but I have to be really drunk so you will be waiting a while". We all laughed and the guys decided to watch gone in 60 seconds, we all sat in the living room and chilled out and I felt so happy for once in my life and I hoped Seth and me would finally catch a break and just get to be happy for longer than a day.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AS ALWAYS CHARACTERS AND LOCATION IS ALL STEPH MEYERS THIS CHARACTER MASH UP ALL MINE! LEMMONS LOVELYS LET ME KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY AND WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT GO! XO**_

As finals were 2 days away I had been studying like crazy and Seth had been on patrol which meant I hadn't seen Seth for 3 days, 3 very long days and tonight was the first time we were both free at the same time, so I wanted to do something special. Charlie was walking all night and so I decided to make a nice dinner for us at my house and then watch some movies after. I had decided on making him Roast chicken and baked veggies with a passionfruit cheesecake for dessert.

I set everything up for dinner and went and had a quick shower and curled my hair and put on a black leather dress that came up to mid-thigh with a pair of black wedges and headed back downstairs. Seth was due any minute so I dished up our dinner and set the table just as the doorbell rang. I ran over to the door and swung it open and jumped into Seth's arms and kissed him deeply he laughed as he carried me inside kissing up and down my neck "miss me baby girl" I smiled and breathed "always baby". Seth set me back on to the floor and looked me over "damn baby you look so sexy tonight" I cheekily did a twirl "all for you baby".

We sat and ate and talked about what we had been up to lately "You have to come to La Push soon baby, the guys have missed you especially Quil and Leah, oh you need to ring Leah she said something about dessert supplies I dunno" I laughed and smiled at him "ok baby well im working tomorrow but I will definatly be there on Friday night, why don't we have a movie night with the guys could be fun". Seth pulled out his phone and texted everyone our plans for Friday night as I cleared the table. We headed into the lounge room and we put on family guy for a good laugh and snuggled up together on the lounge. After 1 episode I couldn't help myself and started running my hands up and down Seth's thighs as I watched the screen and I felt Seths hands roaming over my thighs and my towards my panties, I smiled and rubbed against his hand to show him how wet I was and suddenly I was over his shoulder as he carried me upstairs I kissed and bit along his neck and enjoyed his moans as I did.

Seth laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me and grinded against me I moaned loudly and pulled his shirt from his body kissing over his shoulder as I do. He slides his hand up to my panties and pulls them down as I slide my hands over his chest down to his pants and undo them fast and push them down with my feet. Seth pushes my dress up my body and pulls it over my head and moans when he sees my boobs "mmm no bra baby so hot" I moan as he sucks on my nipples and I grind against him more with only his boxers in the way. I slide my hands down and pull his boxers off and moan as he grinds against me more "mmm baby stop teasing me I need you so bad please". Seth kisses me deeply and whispers "you sure baby I can slow down" I push him onto the bed and kiss him deeply as I lower myself onto him, inch by inch as I stretch myself over him I moans louder as I hear Seth growl I drop down on him hard breaking my barrier and sit still for a second as he covers me in kisses. Slowly I start to ride him as he squeezes my boobs and thrusts up into me. Suddenly he flips us over and pounds into me hard, I hold onto his arms as he pounds me hard and I thrust up in time with him "mmm Seth so good baby so close" he growls at me "Bella I need to have you please baby" I nod frantically because I can't speak and bare my neck to him as he thrust harder and fast "Fuck baby im cumming" and he bites down hard as he fills me with cum and I cum as I feel him fill me up "Sethh". Seth rolls next to me and wraps me up into his arms and covers me in kisses. "You're so beautiful baby girl I love you so much, you feeling ok baby". I smile up at him "I'm fine baby it did hurt as much just different and it felt so good baby". I kiss him deeply and snuggle into him more "sleep baby girl I'll wake you up in the morning for school" I no and breath "Love you Sethy" and I hear him chuckle as I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

At 2:30am I couldn't take it anymore I had been laying here next to Seth for over an hour and finally decided to get up. I slid carefully out of his arms and wrapped my sheet around my body as I made it downstairs. I stood at the sink as I had a drink then cleared the fridge out and put the food outside on the deck for whoever was patrolling. As I shut the back door I turned around to find Seth smiling over at me and he walked over and wrapped his arms around me tight "hey baby why didn't you wake me"? I kissed him softly and breathed "well you were so cute sound asleep didn't want to wake you up". He lifted me onto the kitchen table and kissed me deeply as I ran my hands through his hair I slowly pulled the sheet from around me and wrapped my legs around his waist, he smiled and kissed me hungrily and grinded against me I moaned as I felt his hardness glide against my dripping centre. I kissed down his neck as he slowly entered me and I bit down on his neck softly, Seth's thrust became hard and uneven as I sucked and nibbled at his neck I moaned loudly and kissed up to his mouth as he slammed me against the kitchen table, I held on to him tightly and clenched my muscles around him "Fuck baby so tight and wet feel so good im gonna blow baby" I thrust up to meet him and had the sudden urge to mark him "Let me mark you baby I want everyone to know your mine". Seth rolled his eyes into his head and moaned out a yes as he thrust harder than before. I was close to the edge and so was he, I licked and sucked on his neck where I wanted to claim him and bit down hard and we both came together moaning and screaming each other's name.

Seth laid there panting on top of me and I kissed all over his body and smiled up at him. He pulled me up into his arms and carried me upstairs and set me on the bed I smiled and gasped as I looked at where I bit him on the neck "Seth Omg it's not healing, there's blood still coming out holy fuck I bit you". Seth grabbed some tissues to hide the blood "it's fine baby it was so fucking hot it'll stop bleeding soon but your mark will go away to sorry". I ran into the bathroom to get the first aid and cleaned him up "Bella its fine it will heal soon", I patched him up "well look at in half and hour if it's still there you're going to the hospital or at least Sam promise" Seth rolled his eyes at me "Yes mam", I hit him softly and we snuggled into bed and watched some lame infomercials.

Half hour later I looked at his wound and it had finally stopped bleeding but the mark was still there very clearly "Seth go and see Sam you're not healing something is wrong" Seth had a look in the mirror and smiled "I dunno Bells it's so hot seeing that knowing you did it I hope it stays". I chucked some clothes on and threw Seth's at him "get dressed were going now".

We drove to La Push in silence and I was terrified I had infected him somehow. Seth looked over and smiled at me "baby it will be alright stop stressing were here now". I looked up and noticed we were at Sam's and he was standing out the front. We hopped out and walked over to him, he smiled and gave me a hug and led me inside. "Hey guys um I kind of know why your hear…" I looked up confused at Sam as Paul came in with a big grin on his face "Baby Seth lost his v card nice job" Sam hit him on the back of the head as Seth growled and I looked down laughing. Sam looked at me sadly "im sorry we were on patrol and Paul got the food you left out, thank you very much, but I took the bowl back and you to were busy….." I broke out laughing and Seth smiled sheepishly at me "it's fine Sam it's not your fault hopefully you won't get the images to go with it". They all laughed and Sam gave me a hug "thanks bells, ok anyway we know your bite situation, has it healed yet Seth"?

Seth pulled off the patch and showed them, Paul whistled "Damn B you can mark me anytime you want that's hot", I punched his arm and gasped when it didn't hurt, so I hit him again harder and still no pain. "Aww B fuck that hurt, wait how did you do that and not be dying in pain"? I looked over to Sam who looked shocked "I haven't ever heard of this, im assuming you both marked each other"? I pulled my hair back and showed them. Sam nodded and looked deep in thought "im sorry guys right now I have no answers, I'll talk to Old Quil and Billy in the morning and let you know, im sorry but they too will need to know about the markings". I nodded and snuggled up to Seth, he kissed my head softly and breathed "come on let's try get some sleep at mine, your definatly having tomorrow off". I nodded and waved good bye to the guys as we slowly drove to Seth's.

We made our way up to his room and made out for a bit before I put Seth to bed and laid next to him. I couldn't sleep I kept replaying our wonderful night together and worrying if I hurt him and what was going on with me. Slowly sleep came but that night was filled with horrible dreams and I hoped to god they didn't come true…


	13. Chapter 13

JACOBS POV

I had nowhere else to go, I lost my home, my pack and my family because of Bella Swan, why couldn't she just accept me and be with me. It's too late now I don't want her but im not going to sit around while some pup has his paws all over her. Finding the Cullen's was my only option she'd always choice him over Seth and I'd rather Cullen then some brat. I sat around the woods waiting for Cullen to return it had been 3 days now Forks was 1 day away what the hell was keeping him. Blondie I couldn't stand but the big one and the creepy looking dude were at least tolerable we played Xbox while we waited there was nothing else to do in the middle of Texas. Pixie kept getting frustrated because she couldn't see what the outcome was, that was my bad, but there was no way I was leaving before he got back.

Finally the screeching of tyres driving up the drive way arrived near the front door. I ran out and paid no attention to the others following behind me. Edward got out of the car and I knew he was alone, I couldn't smell her.

"Where is she, why didn't she come with you" I screamed out at him. He looked over to his family then back to me.

"She's happy Jake, whether we like it or not she is, she's this new strong amazing Bella, she's moved on Jake. We have to let her go" he looked away from me and I wanted to kill him then and there.

"Fine if you won't help me, I'll find someone who will and who won't hesitate to get her, she doesn't belong there". I phased and left as fast as I could not thinking of anywhere in particular I just needed to get away from the useless leaches. Within minutes I found myself crossing the Mexican border and set out to find other lone wolfs, I was getting Bella back whether she liked it or not, she is MINE dead or alive..

CULLENS POV

"Alice can you see what's going to happen" we all looked to her and could all see the pain in her eyes.

"He won't stop Edward, he wants her dead or alive and all I can see is a lot of dead but I can't see Bella at the end of it, the wolves are too close to her".

Carlisle and Jasper immediately started making plans but everyone else kept their eyes on Alice. Alice gasped and ran over to Carlisle "We need to go to Forks, I left her once I will not leave her again, she will die Carlisle she needs us".

Rosalie surprised us all "She's right, she may not be my favourite human but we left her for her protection but she needs us now, she's innocent in this, that stupid mutt has lost his mind and if it means keeping her human and alive then she needs us, even if it hurts Edward".

We all turned to Edward whose face was twisted in pain "We need to help her I love her and won't let her die because I didn't fight for her let's leave tonight, Alice and Esme pack everything that is necessary the rest can stay".

Carlisle nods and Jasper and Emmett follow the women inside "Edward I know you're not going to like it, but we may need the Volturi, I know you left her to avoid them but they maybe our saving grace, they want her and they will not think kindly to a pack of wild mutts killing her". Edward nods quickly and follows everyone else inside.

"Aro my friend I know that it is late, but we have come across some news and we may need your assistance"

"Dear Carlisle old friend what is the matter in which speak"

"Aro, it is about Isabelle Swan, she may be in danger a lone wolf is after her and I fear he may do anything necessary to Hurt her, including killing her"

"That Is an important matter I shall send Demetri, Felix and Jane to help with the protection of Miss Swan, after all I do intend to claim her one day, that will be all", and just like that he was gone. Suddenly Alice appeared by my side.

"I know that we will need them to keep her safe but at the same time I know we just made her a bigger target for the Volturi they won't forget this, they will want something in return, they will want Bella"

"I know Alice, but she needs to be alive for us to work on that problem".

EDWARDS POV

I won't let him hurt my Bella, I should have killed that mutt the second I smelt him, I should have known I was playing into his game. I will keep her alive no matter what even if it means War I will fight!


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's Dream

_Im walking through the forest all alone, when suddenly I hear children chuckling _

"_Come find me mummy"._

"_No this way mummy"._

_I spin around in search of the beautiful voices but all I can see is grass and trees._

"_Mummy help, there coming"._

_I run frantically towards the voices but there's no one there. I hear screaming then nothing. Finally I stumble towards a clearing and there are two small wolves growling towards the cliff top. I look around but there's nothing there. I run my hands over the wolves and they suddenly calm and phase back to two small children a boy and a girl._

"_Mummy, we won't let them hurt you, they can't have you not yet, we need you"._

_I smile over at the children, my children, and hold their hands._

"_Who was here, who wants to take me away from you"._

_The girl squeezes my hand tight "The ones with the red eyes mummy, he said he was watching and time was up". I gasp and look around the forest suddenly and pulled the children tighter. Then a branch breaks just ahead before the clearing I look up and gasp "Aro"._

"_Hello dear Bella, it is time for your repayment"._

Present

I lay in bed gasping, no that's impossible, they wouldn't come for me, Carlisle promised. I smile to myself as I think of the beautiful children in the dream it was the second night of having this same dream, the little girl had my eyes and hair but the tanned toned skin of the man lying next to me. The boy on the other hand had my eyes but looked exactly like Seth. I smile to myself, I had never really thought of children before but I could defiantly picture myself with Seth and beautiful children. Wait children with Seth, I loved him I did but we had been together not long at all, I was defiantly not bringing my dream up with him.

I slid out of bed and headed to the shower, as I washed my hair I wondered over yesterday, how could I have not been hurt, me Bella swan, accident prone, clumsy Bella. But now that I think of it I hadn't been very clumsy at all lately. I climbed out of the shower and dried my hair and got dressed. I made my way downstairs and decided on making Seth breakfast. I bumped into Leah who only smirked at me and followed me into the kitchen.

"Ok B I know Seth is my bro, but I think details are needed, how was it"

I blushed and put more bacon into the pan, "it was great Leah thanks for asking but super awkward".

Leah laughed and came over and gave me a light hug.

"Look B I know it's weird and all but were friends and friends tell each other everything even if he is my bro".

I smile as I watch Leah get the eggs ready "it was so good Leah, Omg I know it was our first time and we both didn't last too long but, it was amazing being in his arms and him claiming me, I know it was soon but the love he made me feel was just unspeakable".

Leah smiled over at me "Im happy for you B, you deserve to be happy"

We continue cooking and after a while Seth appears downstairs.

"Hey baby, I was just about to bring this up to you". He smiled over at me and gave me a kiss.

"It's all good sorry baby, but I woke up and you weren't there so I came to find you". I smiled over at him and set our plates on the table. After 5 minutes of listening to Leah and Seth shovel food into their mouths Leah broke the silence.

"So I have something to tell you guys it's just an idea but it's to do with your little situation" I look over Leah, confused of what she's talking about. She rolls her eyes at me and smiles teasingly.

"ok well Sam and Paul filled me in on how you hit Paul and didn't hurt yourself and hurt him, by the way good job, but I have an idea of why".

Seth and I nod over at her and she looks a little awkward, "we'll have you guys, umm, you know, oh shit im just gonna say it, Bella have you blown Seth?" I spit out my juice and just stare at her, while Seth on the other hand is pissing himself laughing.

"Sorry but I didn't know how else to put it, well did you, ahh, you know, shit umm did you swallow?"

I just sat in shock and thanked God that his parents weren't home, "ah yeah, I did why?"

"Well I thought you were bitten by a vamp ages ago right?"

Seth growled and I squeezed his hand tight.

"Yes you know that Leah but, Edward sucked the Venom out"

"Ok but you still have a silver scar yes, well what if he left a small amount in, and when u, ahh, swallowed Seth, what if it reacted".

I looked over Leah, she was being serious and It was something I defiantly didn't think about.

"Ok well if your theory is right, why aren't I dead, Wolves can't survive Venom so if I have wolf blood and ah body fluids in my body, wouldn't I go crazy and attack my own body"?

"Well that is what Sam thought but maybe it was such a tiny amount of Venom left that it just mixed and gave you a little kick instead of killing you, that would explain why you could hurt Paul and not be injured cause really Bella your arm should be broken".

I sat and thought it over, it did fit, maybe, but I wasn't too sure.

"What about um, if it's not the venom, what if it's just the marking, I mean marked imprints are to be cared for and we do everything to protect them, so what if my blood just gave Bella the help she needs, we all know she's clumsy, sorry baby, but that could work to right". I smiled over at Seth he was so smart.

"Yeah that would be even better, well we will mention both possibilities to the council and see what they think.

I nodded and smiled, I couldn't wait till the council meeting and I decided that after I would speak to Billy about my Dreams. I started clearing the tables when suddenly Howls broke out. I looked over at Seth and Leah and they looked worried.

"Its important baby, stay here don't leave, I don't know what's happening ok" I nod and they run out the back door just before they both phased.

PACK

_Shit Sam what are we gonna do, Bella doesn't need this-Embry_

_I know Em, but it's important, I don't want to hurt her anymore then you do, but if we don't tell her it could be worse- Sam_

_Why can't these Bloodsuckers just leave her alone, she's with us now-Paul_

_It's not them there helping us Paul, its Jacobs fault-Sam_

_Guys what up with the howl-Seth_

_Seth it's not good, look the Cullen's are back, but it's not what you think, you know how Edward was here, well Jacob sent him to try win back Bella, but he knew she was happy so he left her to live her life her with us, but Jacob didn't like it, he's gone off to start recruiting lone wolves, Seth, he wants a fight. He wants Bella…-Sam_

_NOOO! She is mine, she's my mate, and he won't touch her-Seth_

_Dude were all pissed that he wants to hurt out sister but we need the Cullen's, we can't handle him on our own, we need them Seth, I don't like it anymore then you-Paul_

_Fine they can help, if it means I keep Bella safe, Fuck why can't we just have a break- Seth._

_Umm guys, who's gonna tell Bella- Quil._

_I will, she's gonna need a girl and Seth no offence Bro but you're not in the greatest mood-Leah_

_Alright well we have a meeting tonight with the Cullen's in the clearing at 10pm, im sure Bella will want to come so Leah you can bring her-Sam_

_This is gonna be a long ass night-Quil._


	15. Chapter 15

I looked up to find Leah slowly walking inside, I smiled over at her and she nodded back over at me. I had just finished wiping over the kitchen table and sat down and pulled a chair out for Leah "where's Seth and whats happening"? Leah sat next to me and held my hand softly "Seth is kinda to angry to phase back right now, something happened today and you're not going to like it, none of us do actually, but it's something we have to face as a pack and a family". I squeezed Leah's hand tight, I could just tell this was going to suck and a part of me wanted to grab Seth and run away but the other part new I had to find out and be strong for my new family. I looked up at Leah and nodded over her letting her know I was ready to hear the news.

"Bells im so sorry but the Cullen's are back… but its ok Sam knows and there not here for you, actually there here to help us…."

I took a much needed breathe that I didn't know I was holding and gulped as I tried to think, but nothing was coming to me. Leah squeezed my hand tight and gave me a hug quickly "im sorry but it gets worse babes, there here because of Jacob, Belle he wants to fight for you". Tears were streaming down my face before I even knew I was crying and Leah held me tight as the endless tears came. After I don't know how long the tears finally stopped and I looked up to Leah who also had tears in her eyes. She smiled down at me and wiped my tears, "Bella the pack is meeting the Cullen's in 45mins and Sam wants you there this is about you but only if you're up for it"?

"No Leah I want to come but I want to be with you could you not phase and stand with me, I don't want to be alone".

"Of course I won't leave ur sight. Ok b well go get changed and we better head out, oh you will have to ride me there sorry but it's faster than walking".

I nodded over at here and headed over to Seth's room to get changed quickly. I made my way back out and found a note on the kitchen Table….

B,

Phased and waiting for you outback

Your chariot awaits my dear

XoX

I laughed and head outside after looking the house up and made my way out to Leah who was already crouched down waiting for me. I climbed on and giggled as I thought of her letter.

"Hey Lee Lee Im getting Seth and Paul a fancy collar I think you should be next what do you think" I chuckled down at her. She rolled her eyes and barked whilst shaking her head. I laughed and she slowly headed off. After a while we came to a clearing and on the far side I saw all the Cullen's standing and smiling over at me and to my left the wolves slowly crawled over to me and Leah. I slid off Leah and she went behind the trees only to return a few seconds later dressed and was by my side once again. I smiled and walked over to Seth and ran my hands through his fur, he purred iand I smiled down at him "Hey baby, I missed you today but thanks for sending Leah, I love you". He nodded his big head over at me and Sam was suddenly next to me rubbing his head against my thigh, I smiled down and patted him softly " and thanks for letting me come, you always take care of me Sam thank you" he licked my hand and I giggled softly. I walked over to Leah and held her hand tight. Sam phased and stood on the other side of me holding my other hand tightly as we all slowly made our way to the centre of the field.

I smiled to the Cullen's as best as I could and I noticed Jasper watching me with a sad smile on his face, of course he would know that I was very uncomfortable. Before I knew what was happening Alice ran over to me and hugged me tightly, making the wolves next to us growl. I smiled at them and told them I was ok.

"Oh Bella I have missed you so much, you look good, I see your fashion has also grown a little she smiled over at me.

"Hi Alice".

The Cullen's all slowly came and greeted me but with handshakes to settle the wolves and I was glad for that, I wasn't ready for everyone yet. I noticed Edward wasn't there and I was thankful for that, I wasn't ready for him just yet.

I stepped back as Sam and Carlisle talked about Jacob and what he had asked of them, I noticed yet again the traitor tears that were falling down my face again, I couldn't believe my best friend wanted me so badly that he would rather I was dead. I tried to block out what they were saying until I heard Carlisle say Volturi, I gasped and looked up at the pained expression that was on all the Cullen's faces. Leah held me tight but it wasn't enough it was to much I couldn't handle all the pain I was feeling and before I knew it I was falling and people were shouting and suddenly it was black and quiet and I wanted nothing more than to stay this way forever.

But of course no one ever gets what they wish for.


End file.
